Bitter Sweet Life
by BossBitch
Summary: Alternate Universe. Set after Season 2. The story of the Gecko Brothers running the Empire and getting through family difficulties. Running into their friends from the past at Eddie's old store. Pairing: Richie/OC Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

This story starts right after season 2. Complete AU/OC

Chapter One: The Lights Are On

"The lights have been on the past couple of nights," said Seth, driving towards the small shopping center where Eddie's Television Supplies was. The store that Eddie Crookshank had lived in and owned for what seemed to be, to the Gecko Brothers, his entire life.

Eddie Crookshank was a dear old friend, an uncle to the Gecko Brothers. Someone that lived in their father's shadow when it came to the life of crime. Just like their father and Eddie Crookshank, the Gecko Brothers lived the life of crime since they were just boys. Of course starting with small childhood small time jobs like sneaking out of the house when their father fell asleep, stealing candy from the convenient store down the street. Just small time jobs that never thought would bring them into the future they were in now.

"Maybe we just left the lights on," said Richie in that dull tone that showed Seth he honestly didn't care because he had more important things on his mind. Like the empire that was left to him after he took over the throne and the bar. He had so much to do and flipping the light switch off at a childhood home.

Seth parked outside of the store and pointed towards the windows with the lights on. He looked at Richie, "See."

"And again, we just left them on."

"Let's just go. Come on."

Seth and Richie got out of the car making sure they had their guns on them just in case it wasn't just the lights being on. The Gecko Brothers walked closer to the store and decided to go around the back. When they reached the back door they heard some movement and whispering. Seth gave Richie an 'I told you so' look only to make Richie roll his eyes. When Seth pushed open the door they saw the shadows moving along the wall of two people. When they walked farther into the back part of the store a gun was pointed in both their faces.

The Gecko Brother's were face to face with two young women and their guns and vice versa. Richie cracked his neck as Seth kept his eyes on the woman in front of him.

"Gotta be kidding me," said the one in front of Seth rolling her eyes but keeping her gun pointed to him.

"Gecko brothers," said the other tilting her head to the side and narrowing her eyes at Richie.

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" asked Seth keeping his face calm, cool and collect.

"Doesn't surprise me at all. Melanie and Arianna Donovan. We knew each other back in the day," said Melanie.

"You know how the Gecko's are, Mel. They are only self involved," said Ari pulling her gun away from Richie's face. She made a face at the brothers before walking away. Richie keeping his eyes on Ari before looking over at Mel who pulled her gun away from Seth's face, the brothers keeping theirs in hand and ready for anything.

"What are you doing here?" asked Seth.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Don't you think you've done enough with Eddie?" Mel walked away from the two picking up a box of tapes and walking over to where there were other boxes piled up.

"Of course not. They probably came to see if he had anything else for them to steal," Ari said the front of the store as she stood at the register.

"Look, you two have no fucking right to say anything that you have no idea about," Seth was still sensitive about Eddie's death. And to him and Richie, they were a lot closer than the Donovan sisters. Sure, they spent the summers with the Eddie up until they were 17. The sisters and brothers did get along back then. Then again, they were all they had. "You don't know what was going on and I don't need to explain it to you. From the looks of it, you two are cleaning house."

"We have to clean it out before the bank comes to knock it down. We are looking for our things and maybe something of his to take with us to remember him by." Ari was still over at the register and put some of the videos in a box as the brothers walked around. "You guys should just go, since the rumor is that you two are the reason he'd dead."

Mel gave her sister a look before looking back at the brothers, "She's right. You two really have no reason to be here. You left before, leave again."

Ari gave Mel a look knowing there was something underlying there but kept her mouth shut. She picked up the box and walked back over to her sister. Never noticing the looks Richie was giving her. Richie remembered Ari from when they were kids, he helped her out a few times here and there. He remembered the sisters being a little sweeter than this. He watched the two, knowing that they knew something but what. They wouldn't act this way for nothing.

Mel gave Seth one more look before looking back at her sister. "Got everything?"

"Yep. Later Gecko Boys." Ari smirked carrying the box out of the store and sighing softly walking to their car. "Good by Uncle Eddie."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Jacknife Jeds

Ariana gasped as she woke up from her dream. It was more like a memory than a dream. She blamed their run in with the Gecko brothers. She ran her fingers through her dark hair and glanced out the window of the car. "Where are we?" She asked in a groggy voice never looking towards her sister.

Mel kept her eyes on the road as she turned into a bar called Jacknife Jeds. "A place to eat and crash apparently." Mel motioned to the sign on the window. Of course the sisters were use to sleeping in run down places and creepy places. This looked more like the creepy place.

"If there is one creepy man in here, I'm sleeping in the car," said Ari getting out of the car. The sisters walked on in, a pleasant waitress welcoming the two and letting them know they could sit anywhere. The sisters thanked the waitress before walking towards a booth that was near the stage.

"Not so creepy, huh?" Mel smirked grabbing the menu, giving her sister a jab from the comment earlier.

"The night is still young." Ari pulled the menu towards her and closed her eyes, running her hands over her face.

"You alright?"

"Fine. Just weird dream."

"You've been having weird dreams for the past couple weeks. Since..."

"Since Eddie died? I know. Then running into the Geckos didn't help."

"Did you say Geckos?" asked the waitress bringing over two glasses of water. "The Gecko's own this place, you know. Unless you're talking about those little lizards that run around here."

Ari looked from the waitress to her sister Mel giving her an 'Are you kidding me' look. "That's just awesome. You hear that Mel, the Gecko's own this place." Ari had sarcasm in the tone of her voice slamming the menu on the table. "I told you. One creep is all it was going to take and there's two here. I'll be in the car."

As Ari stood up she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked over meeting Richie's eyes, "Sit." He pushed her back down on the cushioned booth and scooted in next to her to make sure she didn't go anywhere. Ari licked her lips as her and Richie's eyes never left each others once he sat down. It's like he was reading her thoughts and listening to the voice in her soul. As if he knew the dreams she has been having.

And he did.

Richie knew everything that was going on in her dreams because he has been seeing them himself. Memories of their past when they were children, the dreams pointing them to Eddies. He was there, in her dreams.

"Isn't this funny, meeting two nights in a row," said Seth pulling up a chair to the table and grinning at Mel. He looked at the waitress, "Four hamburgers Peaches, you know what Richie likes."

"Look, we didn't know that you two owned this place. If we did, we wouldn't be here," said Mel.

"What with all the hostility, Mel?" Seth gave her a grin.

"I think you know." If looks could kill, Seth would be lying on the floor and Mel would have walked right over his body with a grin on her face and walking right out the door.

Ari finally looked away from Richie's stare playing with her hands. "We are just here for food and a bed. That's all we want." She swallowed hard feeling quite vulnerable at the moment.

"We are just being friendly. You two left in such a rush last night. We haven't seen each other in what almost ten years?"

"How is it that you two own this place?" Mel asked looking between Richie and Seth.

"Yeah, last we heard was that you two were dead," said Ari looking over at Richie.

"Yeah that's a long story," said Richie placing his arm over the back of the booth. His eyes looking over Ari once again. He couldn't help this pull that he had towards Ari. Especially with the dreams and their past they had.

"We have time," said Mel as the burgers were placed on the table.

"And it's a story for another time," said Seth. "Lets just say that certain things happened and Richie and I are now the proud owners of Jacknife Jeds. What do you think about this place?"

Mel looked around and shrugged taking a bite of her burger, "Looks like any other sit down bar with a loud band." Mel wanted to strike a nerve with Seth anyway she could even if it was just to put down the bar.

Ari couldn't help the small laugh and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Funny," said Seth and he looked over at Richie before speaking up again. "You two staying here tonight? We could get you the best rooms in the place. Just warning you that it may get a little crazy around here. You may want to get to bed early."

"You think that we can't handle what you throw at us?" asked Ari looking at Seth and Richie. "We've been around."

Richie couldn't help but smile at her, "Not around us. Things aren't like they are when we were 13. I'm not going to be saving your ass from the bullies in the park."

"I don't need saving," Ari stared right into his eyes.

He leaned closer in and whispered, "I'm sure you will be needing it."

Ari bit her lower lip feeling a bit nervous when Mel snapped her fingers, "You two need to separate because I am not having my sister anywhere near you."

Ari rolled her eyes looking towards Mel, "Nothing like that will ever happen." At least she thought. The more she at there the more she was feeling that connection like he did and had no idea where it was coming from.


End file.
